1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of tree stands, and more particularly to a novel revolving tree stand having a bucket for supporting the trunk of the tree and wherein the bucket is rotatably supported in a bearing structure so that the tree may be selectively rotated during a tree decoration procedure and further having a retaining means for holding the tree in a fixed position at the completion of the decoration procedure.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to decorate a tree by stringing lights and other forms of decorative devices on the exterior of a tree. Usually the lights are provided in a string which is draped-around the periphery of the tree while other others, such as balls, religious articles or the like are clipped or looped over branches for detachable securement. During the practice of the decorating procedure, it would be helpful to rotate the tree in selected increments as the string of lights and other decorations are being placed on the branches so that a desired uniformity of decoration can be achieved. It is difficult to obtain such uniformity when manually draping and decorating the tree when it is placed in a position so that it is difficult to reach behind or in back of the tree.
In some instances, devices have been provided for locating the tree and such devices are usually employed in connection with rotating the tree while it is fully decorated and not necessarily for use during the decorating procedure. Examples of such prior rotating devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,893,547; 3,648,957; 1,694,815 and 913,474. Although such prior devices have been useful for their intended purpose, they fall short of an acceptable device for supporting the tree inasmuch as in some instances, electrical motors are employed which are to be avoided because of the possible causation of fires derived from short circuits or the like. Such occurrence may occur particularly when electrical motors are used and circuitry is adjacent water such as is sometimes used in connection with indoor decorated trees. Also, problems occur when electrical circuitry is employed due to contact corrosion as well as electrical shorting. In other instances, prior devices use a revolving support system which is not smooth since a great deal of friction may occur between rotating and non-rotating parts. Furthermore, when water is intended to be used with the device, most devices do not include any level indicator which would provide a visual indication to the user concerning the level or amount of water in the tree stand. Other problems occur since normally the tree stand support legs are not adjustable and do not lie flat on the surface on which the standed tree is supported whereby tipping problems may readily occur. Since, in some instances, it is desired to prevent the rotation of the tree after the decorative procedure has been completed, means must be provided to releasably retain the tree in a favored position.
In view of the foregoing, a long-standing need has existed to provide a revolving tree stand which will hold a limited amount of water and having a level indicator, all of which is supported on a revolving support which is adjustable depending on the size and weight of the tree intended to be placed in the stand.
Accordingly, the above problems and difficulties are avoided by the present invention which provides a novel revolving tree stand having a bucket into which the terminating end of a tree""s trunk is inserted so that a spike in the bottom of the bucket engages with and retains the trunk in the bucket. Securement or retaining means are provided near the top of the bucket which can adjustably support the tree in an upright and straight position within the bucket. The bucket is of a diameter greater than the diameter of the tree trunk so that a quantity of water may be held inside the bucket and a float level indicator is carried in the water for visually indicating water level. The bucket is rotatably mounted in a stationary housing which incorporates roller bearings at its bottom on which the bottom of the bucket rests while the upper end of the housing mounts a bearing race with the inner race engaging with the walls of the bucket. Therefore, rotation of the tree via the bucket is achieved by means of the bearings at the bottom of the bucket and the mounting bearings at the top of the bucket. A stop means is adjustably provided between the housing and the bucket so that once positioned, the bucket can be held in a releasable fixed position. Further, the housing is carried on a triangular stand which includes at least three legs which include telescoping sections so that each leg may be adjusted in length with a detent or screw fastener adjustable to hold the extended length of the leg in position with respect to a socket portion of the leg.
Therefore, it is among the primary objects of the present invention to provide a novel revolving tree stand which may be selectively rotated in increments while the exterior of a tree is being decorated with a string of lights, decorations or the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel revolving tree stand which includes a bucket for holding a quantity of water into which the trunk of the tree is placed and which further includes a water level indicator and further, bearing support means for rotatably supporting the bucket on a fixed stand.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a novel revolving tree stand which includes a housing carried on a fixed stand and wherein a revolving bucket supporting the trunk of a tree is rotatably mounted whereby rotation may be achieved in either a clockwise or counterclockwise direction at the selection of a decorator who is stringing and placing decorations about the periphery of a tree.
A further object resides in providing a revolving means for holding a tree in a stand which includes adjustable retaining means for supporting the tree trunk and which includes a stop means for holding the means in a preferred position subsequent to a tree-decoration procedure.